Toward our Future
by aloneassassin
Summary: Kat Kaiba is finally being let out into the world, more specifically, Dual Academy. However, to get rid of the unwanted attention, and wanting to prove herself, she goes incognito, taking her mother's maiden name Malloy so she can have a normal school experience. But what will happen when she runs into the tall, dark, and hansome ruler of the school - Zane? [eventual] ZanexOC
1. Into the wild blue yonder

**This is not only my first GX fanfic, but my first fanfic ever! so please be supportive of the poor little pyromaniac ADD author! thank you!**

aloneassassin: and.. ...um... I dont own yu-gi-oh..? or any of the spin offs like gx, or any of the characters affiliated (tehe big word) with those shows. I only own Kat, the clothes on my back and my horse! now, TO NARNIA!

Jaden: yeah to narni-wait wat?

aloneassassin: tehe anyways on with the show!

**Into the Wild Blue Yonder**

**Chapter 1**

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" I scream as I run to Kaiba-Copter 5, '_How did five minutes magically become an hour?' _Hurriedly I climb up into the helicopter and take flight headed quickly in the direction of the Kaiba-Dome for the Duel Academy entrance exam.

Well, since you all have been introduced to my foul mouth, I should probably introduce myself. My names Mary Kate, but everyone just calls me Kat for short, I'm about 5'7 with brown eyes and brown hair thats about shoulder length with bangs. yeah, I know, I totally stick out in a crowd. However, unlike every other girl my age (which is 15) I don't have insecurities about my looks, I actually _like_ my normality. That's because when you're the daughter Seto Kaiba everyone is always looking to get something from you, but if they can't find you, you're safe.

That's what I've been for all my life leading up to today, _safe_. While most kids go to the local school, and hang out and duel in small tournaments I have stayed at home being privately tutored. As for dueling, Yugi Muto (my godfather) and my father teamed up for that task. Just like my dad, I was a natural at dueling, however for my safety I rarely got to out anywhere with out my father much less duel out in the world. That is, until _now_.

I was finally old enough to try out for Duel Academy. While I could just automatically get in since my dad made the place, I didn't want to go there as Seto Kaiba's daughter, I wanted to go there and be known as _me_, which is why dad allowed me to send in my application using my mother's maiden name, Malloy. When I had proposed the idea of going incognito to my dad, he was slightly surprised, and also proud. He warned me that I would have to work to gain respect and would not be given special treatment. I simply nodded and said, "Thats all I was hoping for."

Right so back to me flying a Kaiba-Copter. I realize this would draw attention to me at the Dome, so Uncle Mokuba left the heli-pad empty so if anyone saw the helicopter, they wouldn't actually see me getting out.

When I land, I quickly turn the key in the ignition and jump out, grabbing my duel belt with my deck and sprint for the elevator, with the blades still spinning on the 'copter. In the elevator i check my watch, _3:56_.

"Fuuuuuudgee!" I moan, as I slowly make my way down to the duel floor. Thankfully, I wouldn't have to sign up at the door like most, I already had my name on the possible acceptances list. all I would need to do is tell them my name and duel before they close. which, as I checked my watch again- Is in 2 minutes!

Suddenly the elevator dings, startling me from my thoughts '_This is it!'_ is my last thought as I sprint blindly out of the small evil box-and directly into something! my cards go everywhere, "Crap!" I mutter and begin picking up my deck "This is just my luck and now I'm gonna be even MORE late and-" I stop my complaining, my hand poised to pick up a mirror force trap card when I realize the thing I ran into was a person. They crouch down and calmly begin picking up my cards also before saying "You should really be more aware, of where you are running and of what time it is." I just sit there, mouth agape, as the stranger with teal hair politely hands me the rest of my deck. "Um, t-thanks" I reply before taking the cards. Our fingers slightly touch as I take the cards, and it feels as if electricity just went through my whole body.

I look up at the guy, to see if he felt it too but his calm and polite exterior gave nothing away. I found myself drawn to his eyes, they were as teal as his hair which actually looked good on him. He raised an eyebrow and I blushed and turned away slightly realizing that I had been staring. "You should hurry their closing the duel arena down for testing in a matter of minutes" was his calm response.

"Um, right thanks, uh-"

"Zane"

"oh, well thanks Zane!" I said as I started to briskly walk toward the arena. I smile, thinking _'toward my future'_

_Well thats it! thank you to who ever read this crappy chappy! and please review/anything_


	2. Playing By the Rules

thank you for all for reading this story! before I start the next chapter I would like to clearify some key problems brought up by a review. the first is that gx and the original yugioh are not set far enough apart for seto kaiba to have kat as a daughter, so all I have to say to that is that in this fanfic there is a larger gap between the 2, there really is no original or loop-hole to this problem, so thats all I can think of to deal with it. the other thing that was brought up was that Zane/Ryo is not the romantic type, especially during the time period were he is at Duel Academy. To clearify: I do not plan on Zane and Kat to immediately have a romance, in fact I plan on them being on and off rivals/friends. this is because Kat has been sheltered her whole life so she isn't really exposed to or interested in romance (so in a way she is A LOT like Zane). also, I hope to go through most of the gx plot, except with my OC. so plan on a sequel/this to be really long. Cause I want this to be unique and a quality character & story. THANKS!

**special shout out to anayu123 for following and favoriting this! and another to the awesome Higuchimon for reviewing and reminding me of important clarifications!**

Now, I apologize if any character seems OOC; and, I dont own GX so with out any further wait-

Jaden: TO NARNIA!

aloneassassin: -.- thats my line...

**Playing By the Rules**

**Chapter 2**

Zane's POV

Alexis and I are standing at the balcony, talking about the last of the duels that had just finished up, well she was talking and I, of course listened. "Jaden's finish to that duel was quite impressive," She said before pausing, then continued, "and that Kat girl's strategy with Wingweaver was flawless!"

Though both future students were already off the duel platforms, the air seemed to be still buzzing with electricity. '_I agree with Alexis, while Jaden's duel seemed like luck, Kat's was... interesting'_ coming out of my daze, I cut of Alexis' chatter and simply stated,

"That wasn't even her top deck" And I was true. Alexis' brows scrunched in confusion, and I simply continued, "I ran into her before her duel, literally. And from looking at some of the cards I picked up, she has a much more powerful deck and even more impressive strategies than what you saw with that fairy deck."

Alexis' eyes opened wide, turning to fully face me before responding, "So she is an even stronger duelist than what we just saw? Why would she hide her best deck?"

I simply shrug my shoulders with a impassive expression on my face, "Underestimating the opponent is the deadliest mistake you can make in a duel. while no one will underestimate her after that duel she just had, they will never see what she has coming with her other deck."

Alexis nodded, "Now I just can't wait till I see that other deck!"

~`~`~`~`~` (Fast Forward to a couple weeks into the school year)

"MS. MALLOY!" was the first thing I heard as I was startled awake.

"huhh?" was all my sleepy eyed self could say. Mrs.-no sorry _Doctor_ Crowler was standing at the front of the room biting down on a piece of that frilly cloth that was on his jacket, staring up at me with bloody murder in his eyes. "Would you like to share what you were doing up their during my _important_ lecture about trap cards?"

I smirked and said, "Weeeelll, I was doing two things, neither of which was listening to you."

He gasped, "Why you littl-"

"You see, I was sleeping-" there was laughter through out the room.

"But before that, I was drawing this." I proudly held up a large piece of paper with a sketch of the majestic Blue eyes white dragon's head on the page. You see, I wanted to show it off because I completely SUCK at drawing, and I had no idea how this ended up the way it did.

Crowler looked like he was about to have a stroke he was so angry, "Go to the Chancellor's office!" I get up, taking my picture and my stuff and calmly walk to the door. However, right as I touch it, theres a large crash behind me and I hear Crowler scream again, "And YOU slackers go too!"

I chuckle and politely wait for the two boys to come with me to the office. One had brown hair that kinda looked like a kuriboh, while the other, was short and had pale blue hair with glasses.

The one with brown hair walked next to me when we got into the hall, hyperly introduced himself and his friend, "Hey, I'm Jaden and this here is Syrus! You're Kat right?" "Yup" I respond, popping the 'p'. The short kid, named Syrus nerviously looked up saying, "Jeez, aren't you two nervous about meeting with chancellor Shepherd?" I just respond, "Of course not, and you shouldn't be either, I can get us out of this." Little did they know that Shepherd was the only one that knew my real name was Kaiba, not Malloy.

~~In Shepherd's office~~

He sighed, then looked up. "Kat, if I let you off the hook with no punishment, people may get suspicious. They will definitely start questioning things if I let Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale off the hook as well."

"I understand, but could you just not tell dad I've already gotten in trouble?" I begged

He gave a grin, "Of course! Now, you, along with the two gentlemen outside will have detention with Crowler for a week"

"A Week?!" I Exclame, "Thats TOO long!"

"Now hold on, because the only time you all can have detention is when he is giving a lecture to an older group of students, so you all will help him with dueling demonstrations, alright?"

I give a meek smile, "I guess its not too bad then..."

He chuckles, "I figured that might help a bit, and have fun dueling against Jaden, he gets a bit carried away sometimes"

"Thanks for the heads up!" was my response before leaving to tell the guys about our future slave work to Crowler.

I hope things are not going to slow for you all! I'm just trying to not leave any important characters in the dark or have undeveloped characters... however... if you all are wondering about Kat's main deck... I'll tell you... SOON! I promise, I will get these chapters longer, I'm going to start working on it more, hopefully each will be at least 1,500 words, excluding the AN's. also I apologize for the choppyness of this chapter, it was choppily done randomly over the course of the last week, I've been busy with getting ready for Lacrosse season and also my horse got injured so I've been at the barn a lot. Don't give up on me yet! next chapter up in around 1 week!


	3. Chaos

sorry it took longer than usual! this past week has been crazy, lax practice, my horse, and my highschool's boys basketball team are in the finals for the state championships! (they are the 3 time state champ defenders! we r trying to go for a 4-peat!) so of course school's been cray-cray. anyways, i really am sorry with the delay, this may become a continuous 1.5 week update pattern.

and i dont own anything except this mustache smiley-face - :{D

**Chaos**

**Chapter 3**

Kats POV :D...

It was the last day of the "detention" for Jaden, Syrus and I. believe it or not doing demonstrations and stuff like that was hard, cause Crowler always wanted you to play this card this way and that card that way and UGHH it was a pain. although, he still hasn't asked me to duel Jaden yet. That's cause Jaden would always ask Crowler for beauty-"Miss Malloy! have you forgot this is supposed to be a detention for you?"

I glance at him, flipping through my fairy/light deck, "yup" I sighed to him, popping the 'p'

Crowler turned to face me head on, placing a hand on his hip, _jeez, he could totally be model or something with how he walks and poses and shit,_ I muse to myself as he continues,

"Well since you were not paying attention to my _important_ lecture on a duelist's versatility with cards and decks, you will demonstrate this with Jaden, in a duel." he ends with a shout.

"sure teach" I respond, putting on my duel , about to put in the deck I was just playing with. Suddenly a hand surrounded by pink frills blocks my deck holder on my duel disk. I look up confused, and he just grinned evilly,

"Why Ms. Malloy, I told you this is about _versatility_ being able to use something other than the deck you always use. I've noticed you always have an extra deck in that duel pocket of yours, that you never seem to use. So, you shall use whatever that is.

My face was as white as a sheet, "fine" the strength in my voice surprised even me." Crowler looked like he didn't expect me to be ok with dueling with what he thought was my _weaker_ deck, little did he know my "other deck" was really the one that my dad and Yugi helped me create.

I smirk a little, _of course, I can't show them all my BEST moves or else they will be suspicious of little 'ol Kat Malloy,_ "Ready to get your game on, Kat? Jaden shouts as he slides his deck in. I also slide my "other deck" in, "Now," Crowler started to nasally say to the students watching behind him, "While Kat uses a different deck, Jaden will use the same because no slifer slacker would ever be able to give a good demonstration with a different deck." My brows furrow slightly as some other obelisk blues laugh at this.

"Hey, eyes on me Kat! Its my move!" Jaden shouts,

"Give me all you got Jay!" was my reply.

And thus, the duel began.

-(I apologize, but I seriously SUCK at writing duels! IK im a duelist myself, but they never turn out quite as awesome as I imagine them so, I'm FF to the endish area)

It was at a stalemate, it was Jaden's turn once again, with Elemental Hero Thunder Giant already in attack mode, "My Move!" he exclaimed as he drew his card, _does this guy ever get tired? seriously?_ my thoughts were cut short as the card he had glowed, until a slightly translucent winged-kuriboh appeared next to him. I opened my mouth, gaping, _he can see them too?_ They seemed to be having a private conversation, before Jaden said, "Kat, Kuriboh says you can see him, can you?" I simply nod,

"Just get on with your turn Jay." I say, slightly strained. "Alright then" he response, bouncing back to his earlier energy-filled character. "I'll place Winged Kuriboh in defense mode! then, I'll end my turn"

On my side of the field I had Sky Scourge Norleras, a chaos monster that is one of a kind, and since I didn't duel outside the family, no one else on the planet even knew about it. He was also the reason Jaden hadn't attacked, he had equal attack points with Thunder Giant. (So there it is! Kat's main deck is a Chaos deck! BTW I'm still gonna put some cards that are considered banned in there so don't complain)

_"_I draw!" I swipe out the card on top of my deck and with a sideways glance, proclaim, "I play the pot of greed! with this I can draw three more cards!" I nervously wipe my hand now on my skirt, and go to pick up my three more cards.

_please, please, please, If Jaden can see duel spirits I really hope I don't-_As I draw a calm, powerful voice speaks in my ear, _"Fear not, child, he shall not tell of me. I am sure of this." _I simply nod and glance to the side as Black-Luster Soldier materializes out of my shadow, stepping forward so he is standing next to me. Jaden started to open his mouth, but made eye contact with me and abruptly shut up.

looking straight ahead, I simply whisper to him, "so do you agree, it is not the right time to play you unless you are my only solution to beating an opponent?" an amused chuckle comes from my side, _"Why, child, you do not **need** me to finish this duel, look at your hand" _I glance down, along with Black Luster Ritual, I got another Sky Scourge, who had 100 more attack points than Jay's hero. _"100 more points and you shall have won this duel."_ I nod, "So, ready to end this, Jay?" before he can respond I continue "Now, If I take thee light type monsters and one dark fiend type from play, I can summon-" I pause as I slap the card down on the disk, "Sky Scourge Enrise!" suddenly there was a light, where students had to look away, and when they looked back, a man stood, with majestic white wings. "Now- Enrise, attack!" strands of darkness began to swirl infront of Enrise, then suddenly, a ball of darkness flew and blew up Jaden's Hero. _"Nicely done" _was all Black Luster Soldier said as he began to fade, "Thanks, for the help" was my responce. he began to chuckle again _"Child, that was your victory, I didn't do anything to help. It has always been you." _I smile a little, but realizing he is almost all gone reply "but, you've always been here for me, that is all the help I need, I need you" he nods, _"then I will be here for you"_ and he fades completely.

Jaden immediately rushes over, and I simply say, "Now is NOT the time for what you want to talk about. not here with all these people around." he simply nods before cheerily saying "Great duel though Kat! I'll beat you next time for sure!"

Before I could respond a familiar cold voice responded behind me. " Keep dreaming about that." which was followed quickly by a sweet voice, "Zane, don't be so rude. Hey Jaden! that was a great duel, and it looked like you guys were having fun and talking. We couldn't hear a _thing_ over Crowler!" I relax slightly at that, before turning, ignoring Zane Truesdale, introduced myself to the girl, "Hey, I'm Kat, you are?" "Alexis" was her reply before she got into an intense conversation with Jaden and Syrus. I made eye contact with the infamous Zane, who I learned more about from his younger brother Syrus. His blank, perfect poker face was staring at me with no moments of weakness. I quickly looked away, rushing past him. _he knows, he knows! how wouldn't he, he's the smartest one here, and while I didn't play Black Luster Soldier, he saw it when he picked it up in the hallway when I ran into him! not to mention, since he's the best one here, at my father's school, they've obviously met! he will realize we are related! oh crap what do I do? will he tell?_

YUP wellll there it is boys and girls. no romance yet sorry. trying to get the friends in first. so, he knows her little secret eh? what do you think WILL happen? what do you think SHOULD happen? weeelllll if you wanna help me out to decide what happens, PM or leave a review with a suggestion! (PS sorry if this sucks in the spelling/grammar department, just wrote this in like 45 minutes, I felt bad I waited this long to write it!) also, im proud of myself, the story part by itself, without this part or the part at the beginning, is 1,306 words!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so I'm typing this up on my phone so I'm sorry for any crap mistakes! My laptop broke, and I had writers block cause ya know, I want Zane to be in the story more n blah... I was hoping to start going through the plot however there want a ver good place to start...ish... So, with all my beloved readers extremely confused by all of my excuses, the chapter.

N yeah I don't own GX... Y do I even need to say it I mean I'm on fanfic no duh I don't own it. Aaand moving on...

Chapter 4

(FINALLY)

- ( I kinda lied this is during/after the episode with the tag team duel)  
Kats pov

I smile as Syrus and Jayden beat those stupid rhyming brothers, the large crowd of students packed into the arena screaming and cheering. 'Damn it looks like the whole school is here' I swivel my head to see Zane's reaction to his brothers match 'cool as a cucumber' I shake my head, then smile and run up to the two slifer's, "Great duel guys, you looked like you've been tag teaming for years."

Syrus blushes slightly, "th-thanks, Kat" I smile, "no problemo, little dude"

Jaden walks over, then proclaimed, "hey teach, did ya see our duel?"

I turn around to see a smiling bald chancellor come over, "I did jaden, you both did a wonderful job, and it seemed to be well revived with the students!"

I raise a brow, uh oh, he's got a thinking face going...

~~~fast forward to next day  
Great! I'm going to be late again to Crowlers seminar! I skid around the hallway, right into who, but Zane of course.

He looks down upon me before responding, "we really should stop meeting like this." I frown before replying, "says the idiot standing in the middle of the hallway"

Zane simply sighed before looking away, "I'm trying to see who my partner is, just like every other 'idiot' in this hallway"

"Partner?" Was all I could ask, "oblivious as usual" he muttered before answering, "the chancellor thought that since then tag team duel was such a success yesterday that we should hold a tournament between us and other academies. But first there will be a tournament just for duel academy students to find out which team here is best, and Crowler was put in charge of making the teams"

By this time some more people had dispersed making it easy for use to push closer to hear Crowler, "I've strategically partnered you all according to skill, determination..." 'what a load of bull' I thought, 'its all about favorites with this guy girl heshe!' "... which is of course why I paired my two best students, Zane Truesdale and Kat Malloy to be paired!"

Great, should've seen that one coming...

I was sitting under some trees with Sy and Jaden. Lucky them, they were paired together for the tag team tournament.

I sigh, "you guys are so lucky..." Sy picks up on what I'm talking about, "aw cmon Kat, my big bro isn't that bad, give him a chance" I simply nod and go back to eating my sandwich, "Yeah! Kat this time you will have some back up against Sy and I for the duel"

I snort, "Don't forget I beat you last time Jaden, don't get ahead of yourself here" he just smiles and continues to munch on his pizza.

I stretch back, lying completely down with my hands under my head enjoying the warmth of the sun on my face. Jay's loud chomping and some feet moving are all I hear. But then the light seeping through my closed eyelids is ended, and as a shadow covers me, Jayden's chomping stops and I open my eyes to see none other than Zane Truesdale.

~  
Possible Zane POV in next chap. Idk what do u guys think? I'm soo sorry I've just been so busy, I'm on my schools jv lax team - we r going 3-2 :) I PROMISE MORE ZANE NEXT CHAPTER

IM SOO SORRY LIKE I SAID ABOVE! This story is going to be paused for a sec NOT HIATUS just me waiting for summer because I'm so busy so it's not fair to you all... Sorry it's short is it killin ya? I have some good ideas... Should Zane n Kat hate each other during the tornie or be totally BFFs? Tehe lets see!

PRAY FOR BOSON,  
#bostonstrong


End file.
